ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 155 (12th August 1986)
Plot Michelle makes t-shirts for the band. Harry and Simon argue over the political aspect Harry has of the band. Hannah tells Tony she is considering boarding school for Cassie in a desperate attempt to keep her away from drugs. Tony informs Hannah of his plans to let Colin buy flat 3A; Hannah manages to persuade Tony to give Naima until 4pm to get the money for the property before he sells it to Colin. Hannah informs Naima of this; she spends the day making endless phone calls to her father, desperate to get the loan off of him. Sharon tells Angie she is leaving private school to become a singer. Angie disapproves of her decision. Ethel asks Den for a pay rise, which he is reluctant to give her. Kathy and Pete head off on their holiday, leaving Arthur in charge of the stall. Pauline invites Andy and Debbie over to her house to celebrate their engagement. Hannah cannot find Cassie and searches the Square for her. Cassie is with Michelle at Number 45, talking with her about Vicki. Michelle tells Cassie that she should not take drugs if she is not prepared to face the consequences of her actions. Debbie meets Ethel in The Vic and asks her for a palm reading in the evening. Hannah worries for Cassie's whereabouts. She goes back home and finds Cassie in the kitchen, drawing. Cassie says she has been at her holiday club, so Hannah lets her go to the library, but while Cassie is at the library, Hannah looks at her drawing, which of her, Michelle and Vicki, and realises that she has lied to her again. Angie is in a bad mood over Sharon's determination to leave school. Hannah decides Albert Square is full of bad influences. Lofty and Simon discuss Lofty having a family in the future. Andy takes Debbie to the Square gardens and gives her an engagement ring he has bought for her. He tells her they will marry in November, on St. Andrew's Day. Ian, Kelvin and Sharon ask Andy to introduce their band at their first gig. After hours of trying, Naima successfully manages to get a loan off her father for flat 3A. She is thrilled. Pauline tells Michelle that she should not have let Cassie into their house. Michelle says she is independent and will make her own decisions. Her comments hurt Pauline. Cast Regular cast *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Colin Russell - Michael Cashman *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Eddie Hunter - Simon Henderson *Harry Reynolds - Gareth Potter Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Kitchen and living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen, backroom and Michelle's bedroom *Bridge Street Market *First Til Last *Launderette *Al's Café *Turpin Way Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis:'Do you stand by me cos you love me, or cos I'm a Fowler?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 17,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes